


Nordic Rarepair Week 2020

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Series: Hetalia [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More will appear when I think of them, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: thanks to nordicrareshipsweek on tumblr for this
Relationships: 2p Denmark/2P Finland, Seychelles/Iceland/2P Estonia
Series: Hetalia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151417





	1. Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tea/coffee - “I love that feeling I get when you smile.”
> 
> pairing: 2P!Denmark/2P!Finland

Leevi had hardly been known as the nicest, along with Tómas. That doesn’t seem to be the case with Mikkel. He knew of Mikkel’s past and all the pain he went through both physically and mentally. That’s why he did his best to not show anger in front of Mikkel, for risk of setting him off. However, today was different. Mikkel had come to him with tears in his eyes asking if he could stay over for a while. He’d do anything to make sure his boyfriend was safe and feeling like he mattered. That’s how Mikkel ended up sleeping in his bed with a bear plushie Leevi had made last minute out of an old towel and some fluff he got at the store. There’s also a couple button eyes he’d stitched on. Mikkel had watched him make it and hugged it tightly when it was finished.

A gentle kiss was pressed to Mikkel’s cheek. On the way to the kitchen, Leevi thought about what Mikkel had told him the night before. There was a fight going on at home and he was brought up multiple times. Mikkel had gotten out of there before anything serious could happen to him. Leevi thanked the old gods that he got out of there when he did. Didn’t want to know what would’ve happened. Something has to be done about his parents. He didn’t seem to notice he was staring at the coffee machine until a sleepy sound was made from behind him. Looking in the direction, he found Mikkel was awake and hugging the bear he made. That sleepy expression is adorable.

“Morning, sleepyhead. Tea or coffee?” Purple eyes of Mikkel look at the blond Finn. Red eyes looked back at him. “Do you have hot chocolate?” Mikkel asked a bit shyly. “Of course. I’ll get right on it.” Leevi got to making hot chocolate for Mikkel. When it was finished, he handed it to the Dane, whom happily took it from him. “You feeling better?” Leevi asked and sat at the table. Mikkel sat next to him, keeping his bear in his lap. “A bit. Thanks for letting me stay here.” Leevi gently pulled Mikkel’s face to look at him. “You’re my boyfriend. I’d do anything for you. I love you.” Mikkel’s cheeks flushed red. Setting his hot chocolate on the table, Mikkel pulled Leevi in for a hug. What did he do to deserve the Finn? Leevi smiled a bit and returned the hug.

Each day that passed, Leevi prepared a mug of hot chocolate for Mikkel before he woke up. A faint smile crossed his face each time he saw the happy smile that crossed Mikkel’s face when he was handed to mug. Seeing him happy made him happy. Made his heart flutter. Mikkel was happy to see Leevi going out of his way to do so just for him. One morning, Mikkel noticed Leevi wasn’t there, but there was his hot chocolate and a note. The note said that he had something to take care of and he’d be back within the hour. What was he doing? As the hour passed by, Mikkel waited for him to show up. When he did it was when Mikkel was laying on his stomach on the couch and using his phone. Leevi just kind of flopped on top of him. Mikkel looked over his shoulder at the other blond.

“Where were you?” He asked. “First I took care of your parents. Then I went to pick something up,” Leevi responded. “What did you get?” A small black box was placed in front of the Dane. Curious, Mikkel opened it to reveal an engagement ring with amethyst in the middle. Purple eyes widen when he saw it. What? “You mean everything to me, Mikkel. I don’t want to lose you. I-” “Yes.” Red eyes look at Mikkel to see him rubbing at an eye. Arms wrap around Mikkel and he shifted so he could hug Leevi.


	2. Best Friend's Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt two: Rain - “I lied when I said I didn’t need you.”
> 
> Pairing: Seychelles/Iceland/2P Estonia

Madis has a crush on Emil. Did anyone know about it? Besides Emil’s brother Lukas, not really. Despite being around Emil’s age, he’d hung around Lukas’ group more. Until he’d finally set eyes on the smaller blond. How it had happened was they (Madis, Beck, Matthias, Tino) were hanging out at Lukas’s house. Emil had come down to get food and something to drink and Madis had spotted him. Lukas had figured something was up when he saw Madis staring in a certain direction.

“Oh, hey little brother.” Emil rolled his eyes. “Hi Lukas.” “Is Michelle still playing the game you gave her?” “Yeah, she loves it.” Madis watched as Emil walked away. “Who’s Michelle?” He asked when Emil was gone. “His girlfriend,” Lukas responded. “She’s from Seychelles.” “Interesting.” Since then, Madis had started hanging around Emil and Michelle more. Emil had found it a bit weird a first, but went along with it afterwards. He chalked it off as Madis wanting more friends his age. Soon it got to the point where Emil had to tell him to back off, he wanted to spend time with just his girlfriend. That’s when they stopped seeing him for a while.

By that, it’d been months and Madis hadn’t been seen. Both Emil and Michelle took notice of this and asked the others about it. Which is when Lukas told them about him liking Emil. Which was when they realized... what if he were added to their relationship? It was Michelle that brought it up first and they both came to the conclusion that they could try a polyamorous relationship if Madis was ok with it. They just had to find him, which may not be so easy. So they set out to looking for the black haired Estonian. During their search, dark storm clouds came in overhead. Was it going to stop them? Nope. Not even when droplets started falling on their heads. Where was he?

Michelle texted Emil saying she found Madis at Toppen bar, so that’s where the Icelander went. When he got there he saw Michelle standing outside. Both are soaking wet. She didn’t say anything, just turned back to look in the window. Emil joined her and saw Madis sitting at the bar with his head down. He’s most likely drunk off his ass. A sigh escaped him. He was just about to go get Madis when the Estonian slowly sat up, paid the bartender, stood up, and walked out the door. Blue eyes look at Emil and Michelle when he finally noticed the two.

“Oh, look who it is,” Madis slurred. He’s drunk. “The two that disnt seem to care about me.” “We were wrong,” Emil said. “Want to try being part of a polyship?” Madis just stared for a moment as he tried to process what was said. “Yeah, ok.” Both Emil and Michelle smile. “Let’s go home.” Madis wouldn’t remember this in the morning.


	3. Filet-o-Fish? (Date Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aquarium - “Appropriate is boring.”
> 
> Pairing: Iceland/America, mention of Norway/2P!Sweden

Emil sighed. He was bored and Alfred was playing another superhero game. Sometimes he wished he could go on a date like they used to. Ever since this game came out two years ago he’s been playing it non-stop. He hasn’t managed to beat it. At this point he was doubting if Alfred ever would. Throughout the day Alfred only got more angry with the game to the point he had to turn it off and put the controller away. Afterwards he laid across Emil’s lap.

“What do you want to do?” Alfred asked. “Oh, so now you’re asking me for something to do,” Emil said. Blue eyes look up at the blond Icelander. “For the past two years you didn’t want to go on a date because of that video game but now you want to do something.” “Ok, yeah, I guess I’ve been ignoring us. How about tomorrow we go on a date?” “Let’s go to the aquarium.” “Aquarium it is.”

The next morning, Alfred and Emil made their way to the aquarium. It was Lukas that had taken them there. It wasn’t a surprise he didn’t try to embarrass Emil this time simply because of how long him and Alfred have been dating. When they were at the aquarium Emil said they’d meet him in a few hours. That’s when Lukas said he’d be here with his boyfriend, Beck. Emil rolled his eyes. Of course they’d be here. Hopefully they’re not going to stalk them. Taking Alfred’s hand, Emil led him away from Lukas.

“You’re the _only_ person I want to be around while we’re here,” Emil said. “No complaints here,” Alfred said. Emil rolled his eyes again, this time with a smile on his face. “Let’s go see the sharks.” At the Shark Tank (teehee), purple eyes of Emil watch as the caretaker fed the sharks. Alfred however… He’d managed to get into a balloon fight with a child. Looking over at his American boyfriend, Emil sighed and smiled. He’s so childish at times, but Emil loves him anyway.


	4. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forest - “Ignore what they say about you. You’re amazing.”
> 
> Pairing: 2P!Denmark/2P!Finland

Leevi jolted awake when he heard the sound of someone crying. Rushing to where it was coming from, he found Mikkel curled in a corner in the front room crying. Scampering over to the crying Dane, Leevi got to his level and pressed his head to Mikkel’s chest. His way of letting him know he’s here. Arms wrap around the Finn that was pulled into a tight embrace. He didn’t mind. Mikkel needed positive physical contact to help him get through this and Leevi was more than willing to provide that. A hand was gently placed on Mikkel’s non-scarred cheek and a thumb caressed it. A gentle kiss was pressed to Mikkel’s chin. When Mikkel calmed enough was when Leevi spoke to him.

“You’re going to be fine, my love. I’m here for you and I’m here to stay.” Mikkel rested his chin on top of Leevi’s head. “I’ll make sure no one hurts you ever again.” Leevi cuddled up to him. Mikkel loosened his grip so he wasn’t crushing Leevi. “It’s ok to ask for help. You don’t have to go through this alone.” A yawn soon escaped the Finn. “When you’re ready let’s go to bed.” Mikkel stayed sitting there holding Leevi for a while longer before he picked up the Finn that had fallen asleep cuddling him and carried him to bed. There he laid Leevi, then climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Leevi again before falling asleep himself. Leevi snuggled up to Mikkel in his sleep.

In the morning. Leevi woke to see Mikkel’s already awake and holding a mug. He’d made coffee not for himself, but Leevi. Aww, that’s so sweet of him. Sitting up, Leevi took the mug from him and drank the coffee after saying thank you to Mikkel. The Dane smiled a bit. Red eyes look at Mikkel and a faint blush crossed his cheeks. Why is his fiancée adorable? He gently pulled Mikkel down so he could kiss the Dane’s bearded jawline, murmuring how much he loves the other. Mikkel’s smile widened and he kissed Leevi’s forehead.

“Feeling better?” Leevi asked. “Mostly,” Mikkel replied. “There’s still something there.” “I have an idea and it involves us going outside.” Mikkel stared at the Finn for a moment. “Alright.” After the coffee was done, Leevi cleaned out the mug before getting dressed. Mikkel had already done so. He’s wearing a black shirt that says cuddlebug in red, along with red jeans and red shoes. Adorable. Leevi changed into a red Power Rangers shirt, black jeans, and red and black shoes. He also put on his signature purple scarf. Once both were ready, they headed outside hand in hand. Mikkel let Leevi guide him to their destination. There’s trees. “Let’s head into the forest.” Gently tightening his grip on Mikkel’s hand, Leevi led him in. Purple eyes look around at the various trees and what’s in them. “How far in are we going?” “You’ll see, sweetheart.” Sweetheart. Mikkel liked the sound of that. He almost bumped into Leevi, having not realized the other had stopped.

“Here we are.” Purple eyes look around to see what Leevi spoke of. There was a clearing that looked like someone had been here before. “Did you do this?” Mikkel asked and looked at Leevi. Red eyes look at Mikkel. “Yeah. For if you’re still feeling upset after an incident like last night.” Cupping Mikkel’s face, Leevi stared up at him with love in his eyes. “I don’t care what they say. You’re my cute teddy bear and no one is taking you away from me.” A dark blush crossed Mikkel’s cheeks. Heels lifted off the ground a bit and Leevi kissed Mikkel. His kiss was returned and arms were wrapped around him. Leevi smiled when they pulled back. “I love you, teddy bear. I’m so happy you said yes.” Now Mikkel’s smiling. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Leevi.”


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleepover - “You have to accept that you are loved.”
> 
> Pairing: 2P!Denmark/2P!Finland

Two weeks into the engagement and Mikkel and Leevi had adopted a kid. The kid had come from Finland. A little girl by the name of Kaisa. She’d taken an immediate liking to Mikkel, something that caught him off guard. Leevi smiled at seeing the interaction between Kasia and Mikkel. Nowadays it’s been another two weeks since she was adopted and she was having a sleepover with some friends she made at school. One by one, as the kids arrived, Mikkel would hand them a snack. Each kid smiled and thanked him. Afterwards Kaisa said he’s the best far ever. Far is Danish for dad. Mikkel paused for a moment and blushed lightly. Kaisa saw this and hugged Mikkel. He returned the hug. Leevi smiled a bit. They’re cute together. Soon Kaisa went to play with her friends. Leevi then joined Mikkel and took hold of his hand. Mikkel squeezed Leevi’s hand.

“I knew you’d make a great father,” Leevi said. Purple eyes look at Leevi. “Kaisa loves it here and you seem to be a major contributor of that.” Mikkel sighed and glanced away a bit. “I don’t know. I like being her dad and all, but I don’t feel like I’m the reason she likes it here.” “I’m not giving up on you.” A kiss was pressed to Mikkel’s cheek. “You’ll see one day.” “Um... Mr. Winther?” Purple eyes look to see one of Kaisa’s friends. “Sigrid, right?” The girl nodded. “What do you need?” Mikkel asked and got to her level. “Do you... have a blanket? I can’t sleep without one.” “Of course. Let me go get it.” Standing up, Mikkel freed his hand from Leevi’s hold before he went to find a blanket for Sigrid. When he came back a few minutes later, he was carrying a red blanket. He found Leevi holding Sigrid. She reached for the blanket as soon as she saw it. It was handed to her. “Thank you.” “Not a problem.” Sigrid was set down and she scampered off t join the rest of the girls.

The next day, after everyone else left and it was night time, Kaisa climbed into Mikkel and Leevi’s bed, curled up to Mikkel and said, “I love you, far. You’re so nice and fun to be around.” Mikkel looked at his daughter. “Yeah?” She nodded. “And the best part is that you love me for who I am and not who I should’ve been.” Blue eyes look up at him. “You really are the best, far. You and isä.” “Told you you’re the reason she loves being here.” Both Mikkel and Kasia look at the door to see Leevi leaning against the frame. “Now will you accept that you are?” Mikkel hugged Kaisa close. “For her I will.” This brought a smile to the girl’s face. Kaisa cuddled up to Mikkel. “The best far ever. I can’t wait until you two are married.” A kiss was pressed to Kaisa’s head. Leevi joined the duo in bed. “He really is.”


	6. Tillykke med fødselsdagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking - “Know that you are wanted and adored.”
> 
> Pairing: 2P!Denmark/2P!Finland

Mikkel’s birthday is coming up and Leevi wanted to surprise him, Kaisa as well. She wanted to get him something special because that’s what he is to them. Special. Leevi took her to the store to pick out a present for Mikkel. She looked around, trying to figure out the right gift for him. What to get, what to get? What would far like? Shaving cream? No, he likes his stubble as is. Something caught her eye, bringing a smile to her face. That’s it. That’s what she can get him. She brought it to Leevi and showed him what she’d found. Leevi smiled a bit and ruffled her hair. He mentioned that Mikkel would love it. This made Kaisa smile more. The item was purchased, then brought home and wrapped. It’s ready for fars birthday in a few days.

His birthday is here and Kaisa is excited. She hurried downstairs to see a certain Finn in the kitchen drinking his coffee, so she said, “It’s his birthday!” “I’m going to make him breakfast,” Leevi said to Kaisa. “Then you can give him his present, ok?” Kaisa nodded. “Ok, isä” Leevi hummed before he got to cooking. He was making some of the Dane’s favorite breakfast foods for Mikkel’s birthday to surprise him in bed. When he was done, he carried it on a tray to the bedroom to see Mikkel sitting up. The tray was set on the Dane’s lap.

“What’s this about?” Mikkel asked asked as his stomach rumbled. The smell of the food was making him hungry. “Can’t I spoil you on your birthday?” Leevi asked and crawled into bed to cuddle Mikkel before patting Mikkel’s pudgy abdomen. “Besides, got to fill that hungry belly one way or another.” His stomach gave another signature rumble. There’s no denying it at this point. He’s hungry. “Thanks.” Mikkel started eating as Leevi cuddled him. “Kaisa also got you a gift.” “Did she now?” Leevi nodded, kissing Mikkel’s cheek. “Picked it out herself.” “I’ll go see her after breakfast,” Mikkel said. A soft hum escaped the red eyed Finn. “She’s excited about it, as well.” When breakfast was done, Leevi kissed Mikkel’s cheek and took the tray of dishes to be cleaned. Now for Mikkel to find Kaisa. Getting out of bed, he walked out of the room to see Kaisa bounding up to him.

“Hey, sweetheart.” A present was handed to him. “You got me a present?” Kaisa nodded. “Thank you, sweetie.” He took the present from her and opened it. It was a book about medicine. Mikkel smiled when he saw what it was. “Thank you, Kaisa,” he said and hugged her. “I’ll be sure to look through it.” She hugged him tightly. “I love you so much, far! Someday I want to be just like you.” A kiss was pressed to her head.


	7. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Library - “Life can be endless, but it’s better with you.”
> 
> Pairing: 2P!Denmark/2P!Finland

The wedding day is here. Kaisa’s the flower girl and Beck’s son Garth is the ringbearer. At the moment, Kaisa is with Leevi. She’s wearing a white dress with a red big bow on the back and red flats. Leevi’s wearing a white suit with a red tie. She mention Mikkel was going to love it and that they’re both handsome. Red eyes look at the girl after he paused a moment in realization.

“You’ve seen what far looks like in his suit?” Leevi asked. Kaisa nodded. “And he’s handsome.” “I’ll bet he is.” A smile crossed Leevi’s face. “Let’s go out there.” She nodded again. “I’ll get far.” “Ok.” With that, she walked to the room Mikkel is in. “Far, isä is ready to begin.” Mikkel looked at her and smiled. “Alright. You better go out there and find Garth.” Kaisa nodded and walked out of the room. She looked around until she saw a red eyed redhead with a paint mark on his cheek. “Garth!” The boy looked at her. “Oh, hey Kaisa.” “Ready for the wedding?” She asked. Garth nodded. “Ja.” Soon Leevi walked past the two kids as he walked to the front of the church. It was about to start. Both Kaisa and Garth took their places and were handed the flower basket and rings respectively. As soon as Leevi saw Mikkel walking down the aisle when the time was right, he couldn’t help but blush when he saw the Dane. Kaisa was right.

“I do,” Mikkel said with a shy smile. The priest looked at the red eyed blond. “Leevi, do you—“ “I do,” Leevi said, clearly having been a bit excited. Mikkel smiled more. “I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss your spouse.” A hand was placed on the back of Mikkel’s head and he was brought down for a kiss. Mikkel kissed back, his heart fluttering. He couldn’t believe it. As of this moment him and Leevi are married. And now he wouldn’t have to deal with his parents arguing and bringing him into it. When they pulled back, Leevi took hold of Mikkel’s hand and led him out of the church as the people in the pews cheered. Now it’s time for them to be on their way to their honeymoon destination. The location picked out? Venice, Italy.

“This place sure is beautiful,” Mikkel said after a couple days of their honeymoon. “Yeah,” Leevi sighed. “So are you.” The Dane blushed some. “Are you sure you made the right decision in marrying me?” Leevi smiled, pulling Mikkel down to give him a soft kiss. “I certainly don’t regret doing so.” Mikkel blushed from ear to ear. He engulfed Leevi in a hug, burying his face in the Finn’s shoulder. Smiling more, Leevi hugged Mikkel. “I love you so much Mikkel. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”


End file.
